La Importancia Del Tomate En La Familia Uchiha
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Cuando A Hinata Le Crece Esa Necesidad De Comer Tomates A Todas Horas...Pues, Digamos Que Sasuke No Anda Tan Feliz Con Eso Como Todos Pensarían


**.**

**la Importancia Del Tomate En La Familia Uchiha**

Cuando A Hinata Le Crece Esa Necesidad De Comer

Tomates A Todas Horas...Pues, Digamos Que

Sasuke No Anda Tan Feliz Con

Eso Como Todos Pensarían.

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen Solo A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo Único:**

Siempre había escuchado que ser madre era el mejor sentimiento del mundo, pero nadie se atrevía a negar los retos que tenía que pasar para que llegara ese momento tan soñado. A veces podía hacer una tortura durante esos nueve meses con la tan temida 'Mala Barriga'. Por suerte, a ella no le había tocado ese destino. No deseaba tener las hormonas mas revueltas que lo normal durante un embarazo. Claro, todo empezaba con las nauseas matutinas, era horrible devolver el estomago después de unos segundos de haberse comido algo. Los mareos, era horrible estar haciendo algo y que de momento la cabeza te diera vueltas. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo las cosas mas sencillas eran como una misión rango S. El plano estómago de ella se abultaba y la ropa le dejaba de servir.

¡Y los olores! Había algunos que se le hacían tan fuertes, y en tiempos anteriores ni siquiera notaba. Compadecía a las mujeres del clan Inuzuka cuando estuvieran en esa etapa del embarazo. ¿Qué mas podía mencionar? Pues no se podía olvidar de la asombrosa habilidad de ir al baño cada dos segundos. Cada vez que tenía que salir tenía que asegurarse que ese lugar tuviera un baño cerca. Y sus hormonas, ellas parecían que causaban una revolución; se apenaba de solo recordar las veces que había hecho el amor con Sasuke a cada momento del día, era mas una necesidad para vivir que cualquier otra cosa. Ese sonrojo no fallaba en aparecer cuando ella lo recordaba. Claro a Sasuke no le molestaba en lo absoluto. ¿Que pasaba con los antojos?

Era mejor no tocar ese tema, esa etapa estaba en su pleno apogeo. Pero en vez de ser los pasteles, las fresas, el chocolate, las batidas, los rollos de canela, o cualquier combinación rara como patatas fritas con maní... Eran lo tomates.

Verán, en la residencia Uchiha estaban los tomates contados. Estaban para las ensaladas, para servir condimentos y los totalmente intocables de Sasuke. Cuando a ella se halló así misma babeando por los jugosos y rojizos tomates que estaban en la canasta, simplemente no se pudo resistir. Había comido todos los tomates, excepto los de su esposo. Se los había comido de muchas maneras, en pedazos pequeños, en rodajas, completos como tal manzanas se tratase...

Y bueno, las cosas se estaban llevando de esa manera. Se habían acabado sus tomates, o sea aquellos que no era de su pareja. Se fue a tejer algún vestido para su hijo que aun se desarrollaba en su estomago. Tratando de olvidarse así de los tomates de su esposo.

Pero, no se quedó alejada por mucho tiempo. Regresó hacia la cocina en cuestión de segundos, robándose la rojiza esfera como si de una ladrona se notara y se fue a la comodidad de el sillón favorito de la sala para disfrutar de uno de los tomates prohibidos.

* * *

-Hinata...-llamó su esposo.-¿Donde están los tomates que compré ayer?-

Ella abrió los ojos en respuesta.

Alzando una ceja no se esperaba esa reacción de su esposa, al verla así le hacía pensar rápidamente, sin dudar, que ella tenía que ver algo al respecto de la desaparición de los tomates.

-Yo...-ella se puso de pie un poco con dificultad mostrándose una barriga enorme. ¿Desde cuando había crecido mucho? A penas si tenía seis meses, pero parecía de nueve. Aunque eso no era la situación del momento, sino de la falta de tomates en la canasta.

Solo bastó darle una mirada, una sola para escuchar la voz de su esposa decir lo que ya sospechaba.

-Es que se me antojaron...-habló ella un poco nerviosa.-Y me los comí todos.- se sonrosó.-Lo siento.- murmuró con un poco de curiosidad.

Él solo resopló. -Esta bien.-dijo él.-Supongo que la aterradora etapa de los antojos ya apareció.-

¿Cómo podía estar molesto con su esposa solo por que su hijo iba a salir amante de los tomates como él?

-Supongo que tendré que comprar más.-

-Voy contigo.-dijo ella, caminando con un poco de dificultad, la barriga casi no le dejaba ver los pies. Y él como el silencioso caballero que era la ayudó. De allí salieron hacia el mercado para buscar mas tomates.

* * *

En la tranquilidad de Konoha, la noche primaveral estaba en su apogeo. Noche tranquila para que los habitantes descansaran satisfechos, tranquilos y felices. Sin embargo para Hinata aquello parecía una tarea imposible de cumplir, su estomago pedía comida. Algo en especifico...No quería molestar a nadie, ni siquiera su esposo que dormía tranquilamente, pero una ansiedad se apoderaba de ella. Así que, con mucho cuidado de no ser presa de la brusquedad que quería apoderarse de ella; sacudió a su esposo.

-Sasuke...- llamó ella.

Él tenía el sueño ligero, así que esperaba que no le tomara demasiado en despertarse.

-¿Que es?- dijo el murmurando, pasando la mano por sus ojos.

-Tengo hambre.-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Ve a la cocina y come algo.- murmuro él aun con él ceño pegado en el cuerpo.

-Pero quiero tomates.-dijo ella seleccionando de manera cuidadosa sus palabras.

-De nuevo, esta en la cocina.- le dijo volteándose para darle la espalda y recuperar algo de su preciado sueño.

-Es que... bajó la mirada.-Los terminé esta tarde.- susurró.

-Hinata..-miró con sus ojos negros, totalmente despierto a su esposa. Era una pequeña reprimenda.

Ella puso expresión de niña regañada. Y es que había sido un record.

-Hemos ido al mercado mas de cinco veces en menos de una semana.-dijo.-Y siempre es por lo mismo.-

Los tomates se habían vuelto algo que había que tener. -Es que es algo que no puedo evitar.- dijo ella en su corta defensa.

-Esto es serio.- dijo él como si estuviera pensando seriamente en que hacer ante un plan que ha tenido una falla que pudiera hacer perder una misión.-Dejame mirar para ver lo que le pasa a este niño.

-No..-alargó la negativa la chica tapándole los ojos para que no encendiera el Sharingan.

-Esta bien.-habló él. La tomó de las muñecas para besar sus manos de manera breve.-Aunque es serio lo que tienes por el tomate, te comes mas de cuatro en un día...-le dijo sus observaciones.-Eso es mas del doble de lo que yo me como.-dijo.

-Creo que esta etapa es muy fuerte.-dijo ella.-Lo siento si te hago pasar malos ratos.-habló ella.

-Me gustaba esa etapa en la que estabas como Hime Sexual.-

-¡Sasuke!-ella se quejó poniéndose roja de cantazo.

Él solo soltó una risa al ver esa reacción.-No me puedes culpar, era divertido ver como llegabas y me dabas esos besos arrolladores.-

-Ya...-dijo ella riéndose toda sonrosada.

Él la tomó en sus brazos. Le dio un beso a un lado de su cabeza, le gustaba hacerla avergonzar. El rosado en sus mejillas le encantaba.

-Duerme.-le instruyó.

-Pero tengo hambre.-recordó ella.-Puede que me hayas distraído, pero no me hizo olvidar de la hambre.-

Bajó la cabeza derrotado.-Esta bien...-dijo buscando algo de ropa.-Espera aquí.-

Una vez puesta ella se quedó mirando tras él.-Regresa pronto.- habló ella.

* * *

Un tiempo después las cosas estaban un poco fuera de lo normal, Sasuke había tenido un día lleno de estrés, y ella estaba súper sensible, cualquier cosa le afectaba. Entonces solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que estas personas se enfrentase; su esposo presintiendo que ella le pediría tomates le trajo una bolsa y gracias a su enojo no fue consciente de haberla tirado fuerte.

-Ya te traje tus tomates.-le dijo con los dientes juntos.

-Pero no los tienes que tirar así.-le dijo ella.

-¿Así como?-dijo él.

-Así como si valieran poco.-dijo ella como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¡Solo te puse los tomates!-

-Eres brusco, eso no se hace.- dijo como si no aprobara aquello, las emociones tomaba lo mejor de ella.-¿Sabes cuantos recolectores tomaron esos tomates con cariño para que tú los maltrates de esa manera?- habló ella con voz rota.

Irritado el chico la miró.- Son solo tomates.-le recordó.

-Como quiera eso no se hace..-ya el labio inferior le temblaba. Tenía hacia un lado un plato medio lleno de salsa de tomate con una cuchara, dándole a entender al chico que estaba comiéndoselo.

-Lo puedes hacer salsa, como hiciste con eso.-señaló el plato.

-No cambies el tema.- dijo ella con un fruncido en los labios.

-Te estas dejando llevar por tus hormonas...-dijo él.-Actúas anormal.-

Escuchó el llanto de la pelinegra, se dio un golpe con el gabinete de la cocina.-Anda no llores.-dijo él, ya desesperado.-No quiero ir al hospital ahora si no te calmas y empiezan los dolores eso...-habló.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te preocupas por mi.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien...-dijo Sasuke.-No hay más tomates para ti.-se fue de allí dejando a una Hinata extrañada por el actuar de su esposo.

* * *

Él tiempo había pasado pero la manera en como la chica seguía comiendo los tomates ya era algo que a la mala se le había vuelto habitual. Los pasados cuatro meses no había comido nada de tomates. Se había sacrificado por su esposa. Había valido la pena sobretodo por que esperaba afuera en sala del hospital a que vinieran con la noticia de que su hijo ya había visto la luz.

Los demás lo acompañaban, su amigo Naruto, los demás del equipo, inclusive Sakura, que a pesar de que era médico a ella no se le había permitido ser parte del parte de Hinata Uchiha.

-Todo va a estar bien, Teme.- dijo el rubia.-Hinata-chan es fuerte, así que no debes estar tan nervioso por ella.-

-¿Quien dijo que estoy nervioso, cabeza hueca?- le contestó brusco. Pero el Uzumaki no le molestó aquel comentario, esa era su manera de protegerse y no mostrar sus emociones.

Todo se quedó callado, los llantos de un infante recién nacido se escucharon acallando el pasillo y la sala entera. Ansioso como estaba no se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, mirando esa puerta, esperando a que Tsunade saliera.

Quien apareció en su lugar fue Shizune.-¿Que pasó?- pregunto acercándose unos pasos.

-Se presentaron algunas complicaciones.-le dijo ella.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó directo.

-Todos están bien.-dijo ella sonriendo.

Sin esperar nada mas, fue hacia el lugar para ir a ver a su esposa lo mas pronto posible.

Cuando llegó Hinata estaba con algunas partes de su cabello pegadas al rostro, pero estaba feliz.

-Sasuke..-llamó ella. -Acércate.-

Pero no podía, por que cerca de Hinata estaba tres mantas alrededor de ella. Sabia que era pero no lo podía superar por mucho mas que lo viera.

-Tenemos trillizos.-le susurró ella con una sonrisa, una vez el chico estuvo cerca de ella.

-Así que por eso comías tanto tomates.-le murmuró.

-Cárgalos.- le instruyó con amor el como hacerlo. Y Sasuke tomó a la menor, a la niña. Uchiha Miromi. Ella tenia a los otros dos varones. Itachi Uchiha, el primero que nació y Hiro Uchiha, el segundo. ¿Quién diría que sería madre de trillizos?

Una segunda intrusión se metió en la escena.-¿Tres?- exclamó el rubio.-Que buena puntería tienes, teme.-le felicitó.-Por supuesto, yo seré el padrino de los tres.-

Y como avisándole esa pelea de que las cosas finalmente estaba bien. Sasuke comentándole que se callara todo lo estúpido que salía de su boca.

-Como buen padrino que seré, le enseñaré a comer Ramen.-dijo orgulloso.

-Esa comida tiene colesterol.-dijo el Uchiha, y no se les pegara tus manías.

-Comerán tomate.-dijo Hinata.-Como todo Uchiha.- sonrió hacia su esposo con el chiste interno.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora:**

¡Hey!

Pues si quería escribir esto, así que espero que le haya gustado.

Desde ahora agradezco a aquellos que tomaron su tiempo en leer ^_^

Espero que les guste

Take Care!

_**-LaCrazyWriter **_


End file.
